


Subtle Sabotage

by ToastyDehmer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Blood, Characters Are in Fandom, Demon Shapeshifter Jack, Human Rhys, M/M, Stabbing, Vampire Elf Vaughn, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/pseuds/ToastyDehmer
Summary: Vaughn, a Dimir Agent, is called to meet with Rakdos. He didn't expect to see Rhys there. He's not happy about it.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Subtle Sabotage

In a place so cavernous, it was no surprise that the chain link’s rattling echoed throughout the room. Probably down the hall too if Jack were to waste a moment’s thought on it. But why would he when he had more ‘pressing’ matters?

“Jack-” Rhys gasped out in Jack’s lap. The demonic shapeshifter grinned and tightened his hold on Rhys’ moving hips, pointed black nails drawing the slightest amount of blood. It drew another moan from Jack’s slut.

“Like that, Rhysie?” Jack purred in Rhys’ ear. “Like bouncing on my dick like a good lil cocksleeve?”

Rhys whimpered, head falling back to rest on Jack’s shoulder. Jack glanced at Rhys out of the corner of his iridescent eyes, enjoying the sight of his concubine.

The artificer’s neck was one lone, pale column of skin littered with hickeys and bite marks, a few tiny dry trails of blood seeping from where a couple of Jack’s fangs had dug in a bit too deeply with a simple leather collar the only interruption, a long chain of smaller links leading off the ring and over the arm of the throne. Flushed cheeks, parted lips, hazy eyes, sweat beading at Rhys’ temple. Rhys’ body trembled against Jack’s chest, paused in his movements.

Jack thrusted up and revelled in the wanton cry that left Rhys’ lips, the human’s toes curling and back arching before relaxing just as quickly.

“You think you deserve a break, princess?” Jack darkly chuckled. He kneaded Rhys’ hips, nails threatening to dig in deeper. Rhys only wordlessly whined. A warm, pale arm stretched up above Rhys’ head and snaked around Jack’s neck before draping itself there. His Etherium arm held tightly onto the armrest of Jack’s appropriated throne, all elegant and organic twisting lines moving seamlessly and shifting as if it were real muscle and skin. Gorgeous. But nothing about the fake arm delighted Jack more than his personal crest which rested on the shoulder. His iconic circled upside-down V. His personal rune. Something that could only be received willingly.

It marked Rhys as his - heart, mind, and very soul.

Jack delicately grabbed Rhys’ chin, grey skin nearly sickly in comparison to Rhys’ healthy peach, and tugged Rhys’ head further to the side. Like this Jack whispered directly into Rhys’ ear with a kind nip to the lobe.

“You didn’t answer me, sweetheart,” Jack crooned. He added in a soft whine for good measure, playing the artificer's heartstrings like a fiddle. Jack could  _ hear _ Rhys’ heart stutter, could taste the sweet, sweet guilt already beginning to gather from Rhys’ scent alone. Jack laid on the incredulity. “You think you deserve a break? Answer me.”

“N-No...sir,” was the breathless response. “I’m sorry, Jack. ‘M sorry.”

Jack could smell salt and immediately knew Rhys was tearing up. The demon shushed his human, nuzzling the side of Rhys’ head with his nose while giving a gentle, throaty churr.

“It’s okay, you'll get your chance to make it up to me soon enough, pumpkin."

Rhys nodded, never halting his moving hips, never pausing even though his entire body was shaking with overstimulation and oncoming exhaustion. Jack could drag this on. He really could. The demon could make this go on all night. But remembering past times spent this way, he also knew Rhys would be out for the count the next day, mind muddled, eyes eternally bleary, barely able to lift his head much less walk. And Jack, damn it all, was getting  _ attached. _ The shapeshifter wanted to see Rhys well and ready tomorrow, not literally fucked out of his mind - and in a bad way at that.

Jack only hoped the little twerp would get here sooner than testing his patience. He had plans, dammit.

As if the very thought summoned them, the grand doors opened. In walked the one person Jack had been waiting on, small and wary but curious just the same. The scent of living death slowly permeated the air but of course that's all Jack was limited to smelling when it came to vampires. Stinky walking corpses the lot of them.

In Jack's lap, Rhys' hips stuttered, a choked gasp leaving him and his surprise pouring off him in waves. Jack waited, observing the two, impatient to see the dots connect.

This was gonna be good.

"Who are you?" The short vampire called. He drew back the hood of his grey cloak, drab green eyes cautiously looking Jack in the eyes. Jack grinned, slitted pupils slimming even further. "I was told Rakdos called for me."

Even if Jack couldn't scent it, he could see the hint of fear now that he had full view of their face. Short brown hair, maintained facial hair, pale skin, slightly pointed ears, and everything else hidden under Dimir clothes.

If Jack didn't need to keep up appearances, he would've changed the various uniforms.

"V-Vaughn?" Rhys stuttered and Jack loved how the shortstack stumbled to a halt. Oh, those wide eyes were so full of devastation. Jack ate it up.

"Rhys?"

“Vaughn, I-” Rhys interrupted himself with a moan when Jack roughly grabbed Rhys by the hips and forced him down on his cock. Jack luxuriated in the feeling. For the first time in quite awhile, his pet was  _ embarrassed. _ His body was flushed even darker than before and his scent turned into that long gone smell of shame.

“Keep going and keep quiet,” Jack hissed in Rhys’ ear. Rhys hesitated. Jack almost wanted him to just so the demon had a reason to ‘punish’ him later. But Rhys eventually nodded.

“Yes, sir,” Rhys quietly answered. He bowed his head and started his bouncing pace again, lower lip caught between his teeth. Good boy.

“St-stop it!” Without moving his head, Jack looked at Vaughn from below his brows. The noisy vampire kept going with furious anger written in the lines of his face. He took a couple steps forward, his fists tight at his sides. “Let him go!”

“Ah ah ah!” Jack grinned, his lips spreading and curving unnaturally. Neon green and blue eyes crinkled in absolute glee. Jack delighted in the way the kid flinched when that gaze was levelled on him. The demon knew how eerie his eyes of choice were with white pupils on glowing irises on black sclera. He never hesitated to use them to his advantage. “I’m sure you know what this means.”

Jack pointed to his rune that was inlaid in Rhys’ shoulder. His grin widened even further when Vaughn looked and quickly made the connection. So much pressurized anger in such a little body. Would he explode? Would his head pop off? Jack was kinda curious at this point.

“You monster,” Vaughn seethed.

Rhys flinched and pulled his flesh arm back to wrap it around his middle.

To which Jack scoffed, “That’s kind of the point of being a demon, pipsqueak. But I didn’t call you down here to chitchat-”

“I don’t CARE!” Vaughn marched closer until he was right at the base of the stairs leading to Jack’s throne, one foot up on a step. He glared up at Jack. Jack found it funny. “Let go of my friend!”

Jack’s grin fell flat. At first, it was funny. Now the second go around it was just annoying. Especially when Rhys looked up at that and Jack smelled the  _ grief  _ and  _ gratitude _ and  _ care _ on him. Jack growled, Rhys’ scent turned sour with fear, and Jack forced his pet to still in his lap.

“Yeah I’ve heard this spiel before,” he rolled his eyes “done this whole show, acted out the script. Bo-ring! How about this instead?”

The grin Jack wore this time was vicious and he let go of Rhys for half a second. In that instant, his black nails grew an inch longer and he grabbed onto Rhys, sliding them into his thighs. Rhys’s loud choked off scream was satisfying to Jack’s ears. So was the way he quickly grabbed at his thighs, chest falling forward.

Jack glared at Vaughn with a smile that promised bloodshed.

“You’re gonna do what I say,  _ and do it without yapping like an annoying mutt, _ ” Jack seethingly advised. “Or Rhysie here is gonna get punished in your place.”

“You can’t just-”

Jack dug his nails in and even went as far as to twist and wiggle them. Blood steadily leaked from the puncture wounds. Rhys’ muffled shriek was what cut Vaughn off.

“I mean, they heal as soon as I give the word,” Jack hummed conversationally while he extricated his nails from Rhys’ thighs. He barely had to think of what he wanted through their bond and the wounds began to knit themselves together while Jack nonchalantly examined his bloody black nails. “Literally. So really, if you honestly didn’t care about your bro Rhys here, you could just keep defying me and he’d get hurt and healed over and over because I wouldn’t let my favorite toy die! Not yet anyway. But let’s be real here, yeah?”

Pity, Jack’s prick went soft. Jack unceremoniously pushed Rhys off his lap. The brunette tumbled down onto the floor. His leash rattled, draped and loosely twisted around him, dark metal on pale skin. Again, Jack barely had to think of his command before it was already being followed through, Rhys crawling to the right side of Jack’s throne and obediently kneeling there on his little light blue-colored pillow. It was the perfect spot for Jack to lazily lay his hand atop Rhys’ head and stroke his hair like some common animal, both elbows on the arm rests.

The entire time, Vaughn kept quiet. Jack was almost disappointed by that fact and his boredom was apparent when he looked at the vampire again, his cheek propped up on his left hand.

“Hurting my pumpkin? It’s not an issue for me at all. I find it fun. So, please. Go ahead. Keep being a pain in my ass.”

For a few moments Vaughn was quiet. And then when he spoke, Jack could tell it was with a forced evenness.

“What if I turned you in.” The determined look in his eye didn’t faze Jack a single bit. “The Boros Guild would hop right on that.”

“Which part do you think they’d believe more?” Jack dully started to ask. “A Dimir vampire or the conspiracy about a shapeshifting demon who took control of and currently rules three of the ten guilds? Trick question, the answer is  _ neither. _ ”

When Jack told him just how much power he had, Vaughn’s face turned even whiter than it was in the first place. Ten Guilds practically ran the entire country and Jack basically owned three of them. What he didn’t say was he had two more in the works but that was a juicy bit of info better saved for later. Jack gave Vaughn a pitying smile and stood up. A snap of his fingers had his clothes appearing on him while he morphed his body into his preferred human look mid-walk down the stairs.

“Speaking of the Guilds,” Jack drawled. He stopped on the last step with his hands on his waist. Natural-looking blue and green eyes looked down on Vaughn. “I have your first job,  _ tool. _ ”

Vaughn didn’t respond but his dry swallow was answer enough.

“You’re going to make it look like someone killed your Guild Leader-” Vaughn took a sharp inhale “-and then take his place as the next Leader.”

For his part, Vaughn only hesitated a second before speaking up, glancing over Jack’s shoulder and up to Rhys.

“How am I supposed to kill someone when no one’s ever gotten close enough to see their whole face?”

“You’re not gonna kill him. Just make it look like someone else did. Wanna know why?”

Vaughn slowly nodded, confused.

Jack morphed again but only his head this time, the appropriate clothing appearing. He relished the moment Vaughn was hit with another epiphany because he saw the exact second that light of hope was extinguished in his shadowed eyes.

Jack’s black hood covered his face but the signature glowing predatory golden eyes of a werewolf were always easily spotted. He pulled back the hood and revealed an old, weathered, and lined face. The face of Vaughn’s Guild Leader stared back at him with a gleeful grin.

“Because currently? I’m in charge of the House of Dimir. And I’m really friggin’ bored of making all the appearances and organizing everything.” Jack changed his face back. “So you’re gonna lead it the exact way I tell you to, capiche?”

This time, the vampire’s silence lasted a bit longer.

“And if I do, you promise not to hurt Rhys?”

“Not if he doesn’t want it,” Jack quickly confirmed with a perverted sneer.

Again Vaughn looked over Jack’s shoulder to Rhys. Jack waited, patiently. He waited while the vampire nibbled on his bottom lip and furrowed his brows. Watched him frown and watched his shoulders slump. Watched as defeat hung over the shortstack like a darkening cloud.

“Fine,” Vaughn murmured and dropped his eyes down to the ground. “I’ll… I’ll do it.”

“Finally!” Jack rolled his eyes, hands thrown up. “About freakin’ time you get with the program, twerp.” The demon turned around and made his way back up the steps, back up towards his throne. “You can leave now. I’ll get the details to you at some other point.”

Jack didn’t hear a confirmation, only the doors when they opened and closed before he sat down again. He leaned back in his seat, arms on the rests and a hand petting Rhys’ hair again. The brunette leaned into the touch with his head lolling to the side. Jack grinned.

“Hey cupcake,” Jack murmured. His voice was low and sinful and if anyone other than Rhys squinted just right, they would think there was care there. But Rhys knew better than that by then, Jack had made sure of that. It wasn’t care - not yet at least. No, it was fledgling respect. “With that done with, what do you say we make our final move on Orzhov, hm?”

Rhys opened his eyes and looked up at Jack with greed and glee and satisfaction in his eyes.

“Which plan are we using?” he asked. Coyly, in Jack’s opinion.

Jack’s grin spread wider.

“Your’s as always, pumpkin.”

Rhys hummed and started crawling his way up Jack's body and damn did Jack always love the heated look in those beauts.  


"Have I ever mentioned how much I love it when you act? Like a masterpiece in action. Damn!"  


Rhys shut him up with one hell of a filthy kiss.


End file.
